Break Your Heart
by bella-sk8er
Summary: Songfic. One-shot. DxC :


**AN: Okay.. So this is all Duncan's POV! And yeah, I have two stories on the go atm.. but because I'm such a lazy butt, I havn't updated either.. but I promise.. I will soon.. And I mean soon.. Getting The Girl Sorta being updated tomorrow, and Random Little Nizzy One-shots being updated on sunday. I'm not just saying that either, I'm getting my good friend True to yell at me if I don't. But until than, please enjoy this little one-shot based on the song Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TDI, TDA, TDWT, Taio Cruz or the song Break Your Heart, but honestly.. that'd be pretty cool :)****I'm Only Gonna Break Your Heart**

* * *

Duncan was walking down the hallway, hands in his pocket, carelessly whistling. He ignored all of the glares coming his way from over half the girls in his school. He just sent all of the girls a smirk, and they all but fainted. Even if he had broken up with them after one night stands and broken their hearts or not, they were still putty in his hands.

He started singing a song in his head, trying to think of what it was.

_'And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold , like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone.' _

That particular line of the song made him smirk again. So true. But hey, he _had_ warned all of them that he wasn't looking for love. They all seemed to except that. He tried to think of what he could've done to get them this mad at him.

He looked to his left, to see Heather and Lindsay huddled in with the cheerleaders. They all gave the bad boy glares. He just smirked and nodded his head in their direction. While the whole team swooned, Lindsay giggled and smacked her gum, and Heather winked, smiling. He turned away to look to his right.

Gwen was there, with her little group of goths. She, as well as her group, just stared at him, but hurt was apparent in Gwen's eyes. With indifference, the green mohawk haired turned and gave her the cold shoulder.

He continued down the hallway, still singing the song, still trying to figure out why they all hated him so much. He saw Geoff and DJ turn the corner and jogged up to them slapping each of them on the back.

"So boys, we ditching math today?" He asked them, smug and not caring that some random red headed chick had sighed when he didn't even look her way.

"YEAH!" They both shouted. Neither of them normally would, but it was the last week of school, and they weren't missing anything. Just the teachers scolding you for throwing paper airplanes and spitballs, than forcing you to sit down and watch re-runs of Friends. Yeah, exciting.

"Excellent!" Duncan said, but not getting as enthusiastic about it as he normally would be. The heartbreaking delinquent just turned, re-acessing the whole situation. The cheerleaders were giggling and smaking their gum and lipgloss covered lips while glancing over at Duncan, Geoff and DJ. Gwen was drawing, but it was obvious her focus was on Duncan, as she kept looking at him, catching his eye, blushing, looking down to drawing, and than repeating.

The red head who had passed by was sobbing to her friends and pointing at me. I rolled my eyes. Sheesh. I didn't even know her and I had already broken her heart. Maybe the song that was going around in my head suited me better than just that line that had been floating around the most. He looked back at Geoff and DJ, who were giving him identical confused faces. He sighed, corsse his arms over his head, and started walking towards the back door, ready to go see the gym class that was going on at the moment. More importantly, a certain brunette girl's gym class. Again, he smirked. He did a heck of a lot of that. The smirk, his body and his attitude were what made girls fall for him. Of course, not all of them.

As he was walking, he zoned Geoff's party talk out and thought back to that one day..

_*Flashback*_

_"Look, Heather, it's over, okay?" He said, hanging up. He ran a hand through his mohawk and paced a little. About five minutes later he turned to find Gwen running towards him, smiling hugely. She ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders. Just as she was about to lean in, he pushed her away._

_"Look, I'm sorry Gwen, but it's over. I told you that I would only break your heart in the end. But it's over. Kay? Kay. Good." Gwen's eyes started to water, but she didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. She just ran away, back into the school through the back door, crying. Just as the door closed, he heard someone round the corner. He turned around to see a gorgeous brunette girl with an amazing body. Damn, she'd probably be good in bed. I'd love to be with that._

_He walked over to her, but than stopped when he took her in again. He than felt like he was going to vomit. He shook it off. Nu-hun. No way. There's no way he loved her, that was stupid. He was the heartbreaker of the school. He took love, chewed it up and spat it on the ground. He shook off the feeling, or at least, ignored it, and walked up to her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. He had to catch his breath when he saw her. But agian, he sucked it up and continued._

_"Hey, I'm lost, do you want to help me get home? Or we could go to your house. That is, if your parents aren't home." He growled suductivly in her ear. Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, clutching his crotch, watching the girl of his dreams walk away. As he watched her butt sway from left to right and back again, he cussed at himself in his head. He was a heartbreaker, he wasn't supposed to fall in love._

*Back to the real world*

"Dude. Dude? DUDE!" Geoff said, snapping his fingers in front of my face. The song came back into my head and everything I'd been thinking of came back. Why did they hate me? They all knew I'd break their hearts. Sure, it was pretty harsh of me to do, but I gave them a fair warning. Again, I shook it off.

_Now listen to me baby, before I love and leave you, they call me heart breaker, I don't wanna deceive you. _

He looked over to the track field, and instantly caught Bridgette, Geoff's girlfriend, running from the bleachers towards them. He than saw Katie and Sadie glaring lovingly at him. Beside them, Courtney was walking next to Trent, laughing and smiling, Justin staring lovingly at her. I glared at him. He must have felt it, cause he looked back at me, scared. Trent noticed Justin's expression, and cut-off mid-sentence to see what Justin was so scared of. Upon seeing it was us, Trent smiled and waved. Courtney turned too, and I saw her whole face lit up. My stomach did flips. Amazing, a year, and I still react the exact same way when I see her face light up like that.

She ran over to me, Justin's scared expression turning to jealousy and rage. I didn't even bother shooting a smug look at him. I was too focused on the beautiful girl running towards me. She ran up to me, and pushed her lips to mine. I grabbed her waist, and I felt her relax. She smiled into the kiss. One year. One full year, and everyone knew that we had been going strong. Everyone knew that. I. Was. In. Love..

And than and there, kissing the girl I was in love with, it clicked. Why was every girl mad at me?

Not cause I broke their heart. Not that at all, that was who I was, that's who they all knew I was. They'd heard the rumours, they'd been warned. They knew I was going to break their heart. So no, they weren't mad that I had broken their hearts. They were mad cause I hadn't broken Courtney's. That I hadn't lived up to my usual heartbreaking self. I also realized, that yes, the song suited me, but not when Courtney was involved. Never when Courtney was involved. Cause if I broke her heart, I'd break my own heart.

I pulled away from her and looked into her shining onyx eyes. Her lips were still slightly parted, and she was smiling. Her hands still around my shoulders, mine still around her waist, we were as close as you could get without kissing.

"I love you Princess." I whispered, as I watched her face light up even more.

"I love you too."

* * *

**AN: :O LE GASP! There's an authors note down here! That's a first! Haha, well, I know that it didn't match the song, but honestly, as soon as I heard this song, I wanted to write something DxC to it, but because I'm a freaking sappy DxC lover.. I had to make it a happy ending, while still trying to keep them in character. So yeah, just thought I'd add that and the lyrics here**

**Woah Woah **

**Now listen to me baby **  
**Before I love and leave you **  
**They call me heart breaker **  
**I don't wanna deceive you **

**If you fall for me **  
**I'm not easy to please **  
**Imma tear you apart **  
**Told you from the start, baby from the start. **

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _[x4]_**

**Now listen to me baby **  
**Before I love and leave you **  
**They call me heart breaker **  
**I don't wanna deceive you **

**If you fall for me **  
**I'm not easy to please **  
**Imma tear you apart **  
**Told you from the start, baby from the start. **

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _[x4]_**

**Theres not point trying to hide it **  
**No point trying to evade it **  
**I know I got a problem **  
**Problem with misbehavior **

**If you fall for me **  
**I'm not easy to please **  
**Imma tear you apart **  
**Told you from the start, baby from the start. **

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _[x4]_**

**And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold **  
**Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone **  
**If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart **  
**Told ya from the start. **

**I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart. _[x4]_ **

**Woah woah woah _[x4]_ **


End file.
